Secure communications between separate entities (e.g., applications, containers, virtual machines (VMs) or so forth) of one or more computing systems can be complex and performance intensive. For example, a trusted third party entity such as an operating system, virtual machine monitor or other entity is typically responsible for enabling secure communication. Additional overhead impact results as this trusted entity is also responsible for intermediating actual secure communications between these separate entities, by directly assisting in the communication between the entities. This impact can have negative implications in time-sensitive communications, and often requires an undesirable tradeoff between security and performance (e.g., latency and/or throughput).